mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia Maniac Wiki
Welcome to the new MafiaManiac Wiki Why? Because here you will find everything you need to quickly and effectively learn the game of Mafia, meet other players & understand the history of the MafiaManiac (MM) site! What is Mafia? ]] Mafia is an epic game of skill, persuasion, deception, strategy, participation, cruelty and cunning. It is a contest of wits; a championship of cleverness. It is intense, unforgiving, relentless, dominating and amazing. Some people have had Mafia dreams. Some people drive across the city to get better wireless to play Mafia. People ignore their workload to play Mafia. Mafia is addicting. Mafia is fun. Mafia is wickedly cool, awesome and pulse-poundingly exciting. If a game is designed well and hosted well and played well, it can be a work of art. >> Read the Newbies' Guide to Mafia and other guides for more information. Latest Games >> Completed Games: each game on MafiaManiac has its own page on this wiki with Game Mechanics, Roles, Actions, Links to the original game and BTSC threads and the "Host's Cut" - revealing insights on the game from the Host's perspective. You can contribute too - see the list of games with incomplete descriptions. Amber.jpg|link=Amber_Mafia|'Amber Mafia' hosted by Araver|linktext=Amber Mafia I: Princes in Amber Angel2.jpg|link=Angel_Mafia_II|'Angel Mafia II' hosted by Hirkala|linktext=Angel Mafia II: Season 1 SotF.gif|link=Soul_of_the_Fire_Mafia|'Soul of the Fire Mafia' hosted by DarthMask and '' Araver|linktext=Soul of the Fire DnD.jpg|link=Dungeons_and_Dragons|'Dungeons and Dragons' hosted by Glycereine|linktext=DnD Mafia MovieMafia.jpg|link=Movie_Mafia|'Movie Mafia' hosted by Hirkala|linktext=Movie Mafia Revelation.JPG|link=Revelation_Mafia|'Revelation Mafia' hosted by Yuli|linktext=Revelation Mafia Food war.jpg|link=Foodie_Mafia|'Foodie Mafia' hosted by EDM and Slick|linktext=Foodie Mafia StarTrek.jpg|link=Star_Trek_Mafia_II:_Q's_Deathmatch|'Star Trek Mafia II' hosted by Araver|linktext=Star Trek Mafia II Glitch.gif|link=Glitch_Mafia|'Glitch Mafia' hosted by GMaster479|linktext=Glitch Mafia Quantum-leap.jpg|link=Quantum_Leap_Mafia|'Quantum Leap Mafia' hosted by Maurice and Araver|linktext=Quantum Leap Mafia NightmareBeforeChristmas.jpg|link=Nightmare_Before_Mafia|'Nightmare Before Mafia' hosted by Magic_luver101|linktext=Nightmare Before Mafia Christmas.jpg|link=Christmas_Mafia|'Christmas Mafia' hosted by Limey|linktext=Christmas Mafia Scrubs.jpg|link=Scrubs_Mafia|'Scrubs Mafia' hosted by Clozo|linktext=Scrubs Mafia Puppet.jpg|link=Puppet_Mafia|'Puppet Mafia' hosted by Framm18 and Onetruth|linktext=Puppet Mafia Cthulhu mythos.jpg|link=Cthulhu_Mythos_Mafia|'Cthulhu Mythos Mafia' hosted by Riranor|linktext=Cthulhu Mythos Mafia Hm2.png|link=Halloween_Mafia_II|'Halloween Mafia II' hosted by GMaster479|linktext=Halloween Mafia II Advance-wars.jpg|link=Advance_Wars_Mafia_II|'Advance Wars Mafia II' hosted by Filly678|linktext=Advance Wars Mafia II Ff1.gif|link=Final_Fantasy_I_Mafia|'Final Fantasy I Mafia' hosted by Lionheart87|linktext=Final Fantasy Mafia Serenity.jpg|link=Serenity_Mafia|'Serenity Mafia' hosted by Hirkala|linktext=Serenity Mafia MIM.jpg|link=Mental_Institute_Mafia|'Mental Institute Mafia' hosted by EDM and StarTiger|linktext=Mental Institute Mafia House-of-cards.jpg|link=House_of_Cards_Mafia|'House of Cards Mafia' hosted by Glycereine|linktext=House of Cards Mafia Warcraft3.jpg|link=Warcraft_III_Battle|'Warcraft III Battle' hosted by SparrowHawk|linktext=Warcraft III: Battle Moogle.jpg|link=Moogle_Mafia|'Moogle Mafia' hosted by Molly Mae|linktext=Moogle Mafia Mario Mafia II.jpg|link=Mario_Mafia_II|'Mario Mafia II' hosted by Limey|linktext=Mario Mafia II History of Mafia ]] >> History of Mafia: Besides MafiaManiac there are several other Mafia forums where Mafia games have been played in this format. This wiki has a history of the games since the beginning, split into 6 Eras. >> Special Project: Recovering a complete list and further information on the lost Mafia Games from MafiaManiac on IPBFree. Lookup Era 5.0 in the History of Mafia and the Lost Era category to see which games have been partially recovered so far. Brando Awards ]] >> Each year players and hosts are nominated for Brando Awards. Brando nomination and voting occurs every year in January. Brando Awards usually cover only the previous year of Mafia on both MafiaManiac and BrainDen. >> Check out the list of 10 Brando categories and the list of 2010's winners. Latest Games: Amber.jpg|link=Amber_Mafia|linktext=Amber Mafia I: Princes in Amber Angel2.jpg|link=Angel_Mafia_II|linktext=Angel Mafia II: Season 1 SotF.gif|link=Soul_of_the_Fire_Mafia|linktext=Soul of the Fire DnD.jpg|link=Dungeons_and_Dragons|linktext=DnD Mafia MovieMafia.jpg|link=Movie_Mafia|linktext=Movie Mafia Revelation.JPG|link=Revelation_Mafia|linktext=Revelation Mafia Food war.jpg|link=Foodie_Mafia|linktext=Foodie Mafia StarTrek.jpg|link=Star_Trek_Mafia_II:_Q's_Deathmatch|linktext=Star Trek Mafia II Quick Access: MafiaGames.gif|link=Category:Games|'MafiaManiac Games'|linktext=Mafia Games BrandoAwards.gif|link=Brando Awards|'See the winners of the 1st Annual Brando Awards'|linktext=Brando Awards HistoryofMafia.gif|link=List_of_Mafia_Games|'History of Mafia'|linktext=History of Mafia MafiaGuides.gif|link=Mafia_Guide|'Guides for playing and hosting'|linktext=Mafia Guide Players.gif|link=Category:Players|'MafiaManiac Players'|linktext=Player List HelpNeeded.gif|link=Category:HelpNeeded|Please help with descriptions and summaries of completed games|linktext=Games that need contributions Latest news Find the latest news on our dedicated pages: *Forum *Facebook *Twitter *Blog Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse